


water

by hydrospanners



Series: little sun [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fictober 2017, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: The one where Vetra finds out that the Pathfinder maybe watches too many vids.





	water

The sun over Eos beat down from almost directly overhead, hot enough today to keep the sensible humans indoors.

Vetra didn’t mind the heat–turians were made for heat–but she wasn’t crazy about all the sand. Lazy little cyclones seemed to kick up every few minutes, flinging sand in every direction and doing its damndest to gum up every piece of machinery they had. It reminded her of a job she worked once in her early teenage years. She hated that job.

A human-shaped hand slammed into the edge of the cliff behind her, and Vetra considered that this job wasn’t always the greatest either. Another hand scrabbled over the cliff’s edge, both gloved in Initiative white and grey armor. The air around them shifted and shimmered, holding a cloud of sand and dirt and rock suspended in the air.

Vetra leaned her back against the turbine she’d been cleaning and folded her arms over her chest to watch.

Ryder’s head popped up seconds later, her delicate human skin bright red and chapped from all the exposure. The  _unnecessary_ exposure. Her watery blue eyes looked up into Vetra’s, big and pitiful, and she reached toward her with one hand.

“Vetra,” the Pathfinder rasped. “Beautiful, resourceful, kind-hearted Vetra…”

She felt a very human urge to roll her eyes.

“Water,” Ryder begged like a dying woman, like she wasn’t still mostly dangling from the edge of a hundred foot cliff. “Please Vetra. I need water.”

Vetra looked east, toward the perfectly good road sloping gently upward from the valley below. “You know there’s a road there, right?”

“You’re ruining my performance, Vetra.” Ryder stretched that arm out a little further, fingers grasping at the air as she wheezed and fake-coughed. “Water,” she moaned.

“Y’know Ryder, sometimes I get nervous, thinking about all the things we’re up against here. Hostile aliens, hostile planets, hostile allies. No food or water or basically anything. It’s a bit much, even for a cheery turian like me. But then I remember–” she gestures vaguely at the Pathfinder, play-acting at dehydration as she dangles from a cliff she climbed for dramatic effect. “How can we fail with a leader like  _you_?”


End file.
